


Class Work

by ravenousfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boners, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fucking, Gay Sex, High School, Kissing, M/M, bathroom fucking, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousfangirl/pseuds/ravenousfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Castiel Novak would ever work with a geek like Dean Winchester, no way no how ever in space or time--Until they get paired up for a project. Dean thinks their project is utterly fucked until he's the one getting fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Work

"Mr. Novak, you will be partnered with Mr. Winchester." The teacher said from the front of the room. Castiel lifted his head at the call of his name. He looked over, he saw Dean Winchester, the school's major geek who's geekier than his younger brother Sam. Castiel was considered the punk of the school, no one really talked to him, some were afraid to talk to him. He had piercings, tattoos, and streaks in his dark messy hair that just contrasted with his icy blue eyes. He looked at Dean, the one with the stereotypical thick rimmed glasses and Star Trek shirts that he had for pretty much every day of the week. "Get with your partners and start brainstorming." The teacher said, in a 'chop-chop' tone. 

 

Dean fidgeted at his desk, he was totally screwed. Out of all people to get paired up with, it had to be the scariest kid in the class Castiel Novak. He'd rather give himself open heart surgery blindfolded then be paired up with him. When he saw the kid make no effort to move, Dean collected his stuff and walked over to the empty desk in front of Castiel, putting them face to face. "Uh..hello Castiel." He muttered, sitting down.

 

Castiel watched him sit and kept his steely stare on him. He bit his lip and sighed. Of course, it had to be the geek kid, but the bonus was, Cas could probably get him to do all of the work. All he'd have to do is slap his name on the project and call it done. He picked up a pen and chewed on the end lightly and then scrawled a 'Hello' on the paper and slid it over to Dean.

 

Dean gave the paper an odd look and then Castiel but he sighed and picked up his pen, writing 'What do you want to do the project on' on it before sliding it back. He knew how this went, Cas would do nothing and Dean would just put his name on it. He didn't want to be around him longer than he needed to.'Depends. What do you have in mind?' Castiel wrote back, his handwriting was sloppy compared to Dean's, he slid the paper back over to him and leaned a bit on the table, watching Dean's expressions.

 

Dean thought of something funny and wrote 'Teen drug use' knowing full well Castiel was a drug user. He slid the paper over and expected to get punched in the face. From what he'd seen in the hall, Castiel was a violent teenager but strong.Castiel read it and wrote back 'we can do that.' He slid the paper back, looking at Dean with narrowed eyes. He drummed his fingers on the table. The teacher walked over. "Are you two not working?" The teacher asked, the teacher absolutely loved Dean, but the guy hated, absolutely /hated/ Castiel.

 

Dean gave the teacher a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Castiel and I are just discussing a topic." He said, waiting until he walked away to drop the smile. "So are you mute or something? Or 'too cool' to talk?" He asked, growing more annoyed that he was paired with him.

Castiel looked Dean up and down, he clenched his jaw a bit. "Don't try to pick a fight you can't finish." Castiel said, his voice raw and scratchy. He had been sick the past week and his throat was not too happy with the outcome.

 

Dean relaxed in his chair and nodded, of course his partner was sick. Wonderful. "So I'll save us both the trouble and do the assignment, your name will be right next to time and we don't have to contact eachother. How's that sound?" He asked, already scribbling down ideas into his notebook. "Because I don't feel like being an asshole, I'll put some work into it." Castiel said, he rubbed his face and sighed. "If you want to do teen drug use, you can do some doctory shit on me, but we leave it  _anonymous_ , got it?"

"Alright. if we both have free periods we can work on it then or if you prefer to not be seen with me, after school can work too." Dean suggested with a shrug, knowing Cas would choose the latter so he dug his phone out of his pocket. "Anytime is fine." Castiel said, he bit his lip, thinking about after school. He would definitely do anything to get out of his house and away from his older brother.

 

Dean gave Cas a shy smile and slid his phone over to him, hoping he wouldn't notice the Star Trek phone case that matched his shirt. "I'm free everyday after school until 10. My parents work late." He said. "This is going to be a long project, are you sure about that?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow, he took down Dean's mobile number. "I'll be sure to do extra cocaine for this." Dean couldn't help but snort at that, covering his mouth afterwards. "Cas, do I look like the type of person who goes out everynight and has friends and parties? My parents would be glad to see at least someone talking to me."

"Even someone like me?" Cas asked, licking his lips with a lopsided grin, his tongue flicked over his lip ring for emphasis. "Hell, you could have two heads and they'd be happy." Dean said, trying to not stare at his lips. "But yeah, tonight can work if you want." Castiel nodded, not bothering to comment that Dean called him 'Cas'. "Sure thing, we can go out for dinner too if you want." Castiel joked. "I'll bring something over to eat, what do you like?"

"Whatever you get yourself, I'm not too picky when it comes to what I put in my mouth." Dean shrugged, suddenly realizing how bad that sounded and blushed. "I mean I'm not a picky eater. Castiel looked at him and smirked. "Burgers?" he suggested, "from the diner 'round here?"

"Sure, sounds good. Do you uh need my address?" He asked, pen poised over the note they'd been passing around earlier.Castiel nodded. "I'm not a stalker." He said smirking, he drummed his fingers. "Hell, we can pretend we're girls at some kind of slumber party and gossip to eachother." He joked.

 

Dean wrote down his address and handed the paper over, chuckling at Cas again. He looked around the class at the other groups, noticing girls glancing at Cas. "Is it always like this? Girls drooling over you?" He asked. "Uh," Castiel looked over, a few girls blsuhed and giggled. "I don't know, is it?" He asked, looking back at Dean.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, all the girls in every class we have together. They want a piece of the 'bad boy Cas'." He teased.Castiel looked at them all. "And yet some people are afraid of me." He said, shrugging. "How late are we going to be working on this?"

"However long you want to. Except every Thursday they play reruns of Star Trek at 5 but I can miss those." He answered, glancing over at the clock. "How would Spock feel about that, Dean?" Castiel asked tilting his head. Dean blushed slightly and gave Cas a sheepish grin. "You can uh watch them with me if you want."

"Fuck yea," Castiel said nodding. "I promise I don't bite...too hard." He said as the bell rang. Dean blushed harder, scrambling to get his stuff and get out of there as quick as possible, though he still had a class with him next period. Castiel picked up his things and stuffed the note into his pocket, he just _knew_  he was going to find a way to torment Dean for the next hour of class they had left.

 

Dean was the first one into the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the tv in the front of the room. Movie day. He sat down at his desk and waited for the rest of the class, getting his phone out to play games on. Castiel went into the class, walking behind Dean, brushing his fingers along the back of his neck. He sat down a desk away from him, across the isle way.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, sinking deeper into his seat when he saw Cas. Fuck. Was he going to be like this the entire period? "Hey Cas."

"Hello, Dean." He said, his voice still a bit rough, he had a crooked smirk on his face and a mischevious glint in his eyes. "What are you gunna do?" He asked nervously, leaning away from him when he saw the look in his eyes. He relaxed when people came in.

Castiel smirked and the teacher announced that they were going to watch a movie, a random movie that he picked out. The lights were dimmed and Castiel turned his chair so he faced Dean a bit more.

Dean groaned silently and shifted to Castiel a bit, raising his eyebrows. "You're an evil man, I hope you know that." He whispered, turning to his phone to play a game. Castiel threw little wads of paper at Dean for a few minutes, sitting in a rather sexual position, his hand over his crotch. No one else would notice in the dim light and most students were focused on the film.

Dean flicked the wads of paper back at Cas, totally not staring at his crotch while he did. Did the dude have to sit so sexually, like seriously? He looked over at the teacher and saw that he was focused on the film too. "What do you want?" Dean hissed. Castiel smirked, testing Dean, he licked his lips and adjusted his hips in the seat.

Dean leaned over onto Cas' desk, trying to glare at him. "Seriously, do you have to do that? Right here? In class?" He asked, staring at his spit slick lips and licking his own. Castiel narrowed his eyes and let his head fall backward a bit, lips parted, hand rubbing against himself.

Dean sunk back against his desk, choosing to ignore Cas instead of popping a boner in the middle of class. He turned his attention back to his phone, facing away from Cas. Castiel threw some more paper at him and got up to talk to the teacher, when he came back, he walked by Dean and moaned in his ear as he left the classroom.

Dean dropped his head onto his desk, secretly wishing he could hear more of Cas' moans. He sat up quick enough to watch his ass as he walked out. Castiel laughed as he went into the hallway and walked down to his locker to put some of his junk away, and then to the bathroom where he could silently jerk off before going back to class.

Dean got up, shielding his boner with his hoodie as he talked to the teacher. He'd never be able to get it down by the time Cas came back. He left class and headed straight to the bathroom to jerk off while replaying Cas' moan in his head.

Castiel had just gotten into the bathroom, he was leaning on the sink, his hands on the porcelain and the water running, his face was dripping from splashing it with some water. He heard the door open and looked over to see Dean. Dean froze when he saw Cas, wishing he picked the East wing bathrooms instead. "Your liner is messed up." He muttered, pulling his hoodie down more and hoped Cas' didn't see. "Get yourself a little worked up?" He asked, glancing at his crotch.

"All for you, babe." Castiel said, wiping his face a bit. "I can see it worked." Dean looked around the bathroom, unsure of what to do. "Maybe just a little."

"Wanna get rid of it?" Castiel asked, "I've got a nice secret for how, but you can't tell anyone." He hummed. "I won't." Dean mumbled, stepping closer to Cas and biting his lip. "I promise." He said, hesitantly reaching out and grabbing the edge of Castiel's shirt, pulling him closer.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and pushed Dean away and toward a stall, he pushed Dean into the stall and up against the locked door after he kicked it closed. "This wasn't what I was expecting from you." Castiel whispered. Dean bit his knuckle and batted his eyes, keeping the innocent act up. "What were you expecting? You were teasing me Cas, it was hot." He said, jutting his hips forward for some sort of contact against Cas.

Castiel grunted a bit and pushed him against the door, lifting him up and making him wrap his legs around his hips. "Didn't expect you to be this hot and bothered." He said in a low tone, rolling his hips against Dean's. Dean locked his ankles behind Cas and whined, leaning down for a kiss. "You're a sex god, can't just  _not_  be hot and bothered around you." He breathed, kissing along his jaw line and canting his hips forward.

Castiel groaned a bit, tilting his head back, lips parted, he ran his hands along Dean's chest. "Are we even going to do this project? Hell, I'd rather get an E." He said, he grinded back with his hips and kissed Dean's lips hard. "I'll pull something together when we're not all over each other." He panted against his lips, reaching down to unzip Cas' jeans. "Get these fucking skinny prisons off." He growled, pushing at his skin tight jeans.

Castiel chuckled and nibbled at Dean's lower lip, he helped with the undoing of his jeans and grinded up hard against Dean's own hardon, his hands gripping his hips a bit tight. Dean groaned quietly, pushing his jeans down enough to get contact. "Fuck, need you in me." He begged, gripping Cas' shirt in his hands. "Please Cas, need it."

"Oh really?" Castiel asked, shifting a bit to get Dean's jeans down and not tangling up with his stomach. He nipped at Dean's neck, leaving a small mark here and there. Dean nodded, grinding against Cas and making more noise. "Please, fuck me right here." He moaned, reaching down to pull his boxers away from his ass. "Anything, need something in me."

Castiel moaned, he bit more marks into Dean's skin, pulling his shirt down to reveal his chest, he marked that up too as he used his other hand to prep Dean a bit. Dean fucked himself down on Cas' fingers, begging for more. He gripped the jacket hook above his head for leverage, shoving himself down harder and faster. "Marking me up so no one will touch me?" He teased.

"You're  _mine_ " Castiel growled in his ear, sucking at the lobe, he stretched Dean open a bit more until he pushed hismelf slowly inside, holding his hips "Yours" He muttered, moaning once Cas was finally inside of him. "Fuck only yours." He babbled, reaching down to jerk himself in time with the thrusts.

Castiel swatted Dean's hand away and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. He used his other hand to make sure that Dean didn't fall as he thrust into him and jerked him off. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's back and stifled his moans into his shoulder. He tried not to cry as the pain slowly faded away. "Not gunna last long." He said, voice cracking at the end as he sped up his thrusts.

Castiel moaned loudly in his ear as he thrusted harder, hitting Dean's prostate and running the tip of his thumb along the slit in Dean's cock. He came inside the geeky teen and moaned in a huskier tone. Dean came with a cry, getting it on both of their shirts as he did. He gently pulled off of Cas and brought his legs down, groaning at the sore feeling. He pulled his pants up and fixed his glasses, blushing up at Cas.

Castiel grabbed a handful of toilet paper and began cleaning off Dean's shirt, he kissed him hard on the mouth and fixed his own pants. Dean thanked him and pulled him closer. "That was uh..my first time." He admitted in a quiet mumble, leaning up to kiss the taller boy.

"Are you serious?" Castiel asked, cleaning off his own shirt and kissing him harder. "Uh yeah..I figured you should know." He said, tangling a hand in his hair for another kiss. "Mnmmhn..." Castiel hummed. "It shouldn't have been in a bathroom, but...thank you." Cas said, he ran his hands along Dean's chest. "For sharing that with me."

Dean just shrugged and smiled. "It was still nice. Though I except the second time to be in a bed. We should be heading back to class." He said, unlocking the door and leading Cas out. "Do you uhm want to go first or something? Because if people see us together....I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"I'm hoping that it'd be me in bed with you?" Castiel asked, ruffling his hair and opening the bathroom door for him. "I'm going to sneak out back for a smoke.." Castiel said. "Well who else?" Dean chuckled, stealing one more kiss. "I'll see you after school then." He said, grinning over his shoulder as he walked back to class beaming and hoping he didn't smell like sex. Castiel smiled and turned down another hallway to the entrance that wasn't being monitored by cameras.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another adventure from Omegle.


End file.
